


Time Will Heal

by Sorablood



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Ash is a dick, Attempted rape by (Ash), Damien's backstory, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I cried while writing this, M/M, Mention of abuse, Sex, Smut, Teen Angst, Transgender, i should be asleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorablood/pseuds/Sorablood
Summary: It was hard to finally gather up the courage to leave. However, the moment I saw the marks he put on my son I knew that both of our lives were at stake. I had to protect Lucien even if it was from his own father.





	1. Leaving is never easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is what my interpretation of why Damien choose to raise Lucien by himself. There will be DamienxRobert in later chapters. Also, the first part is before Damien transition to male. Damien POV. Tell me what you think.

It's the middle of the night and I can't sleep. The sudden crying of my child brings me back to reality. I get up to go check on him as I quietly get of bed careful not to wake him. I do my best to change into clothes in the dark I settle with a pair of black panties and a concert t-shirt. Then go to check on Lucien. I enter the nursery and flick on the lights to see him standing in his crib crying. I make my way over to his crib and carefully pick him up. I hold him close as I begin to gently rock him in my arms to soothe him back to sleep. As I am rocking him I feel a few rips on the back of his onesie. I try to get a better look and to my dismay, I see three faint claw marks on his back. A moment of panic rush in me I set him down on the changing table to get a better look, it's more horrific than I previously thought it would be. The claw marks were deep enough to draw blood thank goodness not a lot. As calmly as I can be I clean up the wounds and change his onesie. The scariest part of this is I know who did this to him. I hear someone clearing their throat as I look up at the door frame. I'm scared. Is he mad? Is he going to hurt us? But all he says is. "Put the kid down and come back to bed. Now!"

I am suddenly awoken by the front door opening and then closing. I sit up on the couch and rub my eyes to better focus them. When my vision clears up I see my son looking at me. 

"Sorry, dad. I didn't know you were asleep." Lucien said. For some reason, his voice always seems to calm me when I'm stressed.

"No, it's alright," I say as I stretch to relieve the tense muscles in my back that I have got while sleeping in a rather uncomfortable position for an extended amount of time. "Did you have fun with your friends tonight?" 

"Yeah, we basically just played video games and ate pizza the whole time," Lucien says. "I'm really tired though I think I'm just gonna go to be."

"Alright good night." I stand up and decide to go to bed as well.

"Night," He says simply and goes to his room.

I am still a bit shaken up by this memory that always haunts me. I take a few deep breaths as I recollect myself and go to my room to try and go to sleep. Even though I know I won't get any more sleep this night. With the constant fear that he will one day find us.


	2. He found us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the next chapter honestly didn't think I would put it out this soon, but I am really enjoying writing this. Still Damien POV. Sorry if there are grammatical errors.

I watch the numbers change on my alarm clock. Soon, I will have to get up and get ready for work. I've been think of that memory all night. It keeps repeating in my head like a record player that got caught on a scratch and is now forced to replay that tune over and over until someone finally stops it. I worry that Lucien will one day want to meet his father despite my warning. I told Lucien that me and his father broke up. However, he can be very stubborn. Just like his father. The sudden ringing of my alarm clock tells me it's time to wake up. Even, though I was up all night I still find it hard to pull myself out of bed to begin the day. I go to Lucien's room and gently knock on the door to make sure he is up.

"Lucien, wake up. You have school today." I say as I see him still asleep in bed. He mumbles something that I cannot understand. I decided to give him five more minutes to wake up before I check on him again. I leave his room and go down stairs to make coffee to wake myself up. I hear a knock at the front door. I am a bit shaken because of it. It's seven o'clock in the morning who would come here this early. I debate whether or not to go and open the door. I look down at myself I am only wearing a pair of boxers, a t-shirt, and my binder underneath. No makeup on and tangled hair. I don't want whoever it is seeing me like this, so I decide to not open the door and hope whoever it is gives up and leaves. However, the person only seems to knock more frantically and I am beginning to get more agitated. I finally decide to open the door despite my over all appearance. As I swing open the door to give whoever it is a piece of mind for demanding my presence at such an early hour. I am suddenly not angry anymore but rather more embarrassed. To see Robert and Mary standing there, shocked by my appearance. I feel my face flush and I quickly try to change the topic.

"Why are you both here at such an early hour? If you need to talk to me you could have just called." I am sure its clear to both of them that I am not happy and that they should quickly state the reason, for them being here at an early hour.

"Damien are you alright?!" Mary asks. I hear the worry in her tone.

"Of course. Why would you think other wise?" Now I am curious to know what this is about.

"Dam, there was a car park outside your house since four in the morning. I spotted it before going to sleep thinking nothing of it." Robert says. "But then Mary spotted it a few moments ago and I was shocked that it was still there."

"I was going over to get Robert, so we could confront this guy and see what he was up to. However, when we both began to approach the car it sped off." Mary finished.

"Oh" I was completely taken aback from their reasoning for being here so early. "I am sorry if I worried you. I wasn't aware of any car outside my house." I suddenly get a terrible feeling in my stomach the same feeling a parent gets when seeing their child get hurt and not being able to do anything about it. "What did the car look like? Did you see the license plate? Who was inside?" I ask all of this with one breath and I am pretty sure they could see the terror in my eyes.

"No... we both rushed out of our houses without our cell phones. As soon as whoever it was, saw us they floored it out of there." Robert said. "But it was a 1969 Chevrolet El Camino SS black." As soon as he said those words the color drained from my face. I must have looked like I was gonna pass out because Robert held out his arms and guided me back inside to have me sit down on the couch. Mary came inside as well closing the door behind her. Then went to the kitchen and got me a glass of water. Her motherly instincts must have kicked in.

"Do you know who it was?" Mary asked handing me the glass of water.

I take a sip of water before answering her question. "Yes..." I say sheepishly. "I should really be getting ready for work." I get up off the couch. 

"Are you sure you are okay?" Robert asks.

"Yes of course." I think Robert knew I was faking a smile.

"Okay..." He said as he and Mary left. "I am only a phone call away." He then shut the door behind them. I take a deep breath and go to get ready for work and I make sure Lucien is up. If it was him we just might have to move again.


	3. His father's eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been brought to my attention that a few people were confused and/or upset. When I originally labeled this story as F/M. I have since changed it to M/M. I never intended to hurt or anger anyone. In this story, Damien is taking testosterone but hasn't gotten either surgy yet. I only planned to refer to Damien as male. That being said though I did get a comment that really bothered me. So I don't think I will be updating this for a while. I have been having a hard time trying to think/write more chapters because of the incident. I just need a break but there will be more to come in the future.

I was distracted all day at work. I couldn't help but worry about Lucien. One part of me wanted to take Lucien and leave. Start over somewhere else as much as it would pain me to leave all the friends I have made in the cul-de-sac. However, my son comes first. The other part of me wants to fight. I have come so far in life after building up the courage over two years to finally leave my abusive ex-boyfriend. It was hard in the beginning, for so long I was told what to do and who to be. When I eventually realized I was free I put my technology expertise to my advantage. I was able to find work and support me and my son. I was able to purchase a house for the first time, after months of hard work. I wasn't about to give all of that up because he found us. A buzzing noise finally breaks me from my thoughts. I look over to see my son's school calling. I never in a thousand years thought I would be happy that my son was in trouble. I answer the call.

"Hello, Damien Bloodmarch speaking," I say into my cell phone.

"Hello, Damien it's Mr. Vega. Would you mind coming down to the school? Lucien has punched another student again." Hugo informs me over the phone.

"Yes, I will be right over," I say all of this as I pack my stuff up and leave to go to Lucien's school. I was so transfixed on leaving work and seeing Lucien that I forgot to change into my Victorian era clothing that people know me for. It wasn't till I saw Hugo and his eyes widen as he looked at me up and down that I realized I hadn't changed. I blushed a bit I was usually so uncomfortable with people seeing me like this.

"Damien?" Hugo says. I can sense the confusion in his voice. While usually, I would explain this to a friend I simply just ignored it.

"You called me," I say trying to get him to focus on the more important issue.

"Right, right follow me." He says as he leads me to his classroom where I see Lucien and another boy sitting at their desks across the room from each other. The teen had a pack of ice pressed against his eye.

"He called me a jackbutt." The teen nearly yelled.

"I didn't call you a jackbutt I called you a jackass," Lucien responded with a grin. "He provoked me. He got what he deserved." He gestured to the black eye on the teen.

"Faggot..." The teen said as he flipped off Lucien.

I am not usually someone who loses their temper that fast or mind when someone calls me a homophobic slur. However, when I hear someone talk to my son like that I get very angry but before I can step in Hugo has already told the teen to leave to room. The teen is noticeably scared and quickly runs out of the room.

"Like I said he deserved it," Lucien said as he got up and walked over to me. "Can we go home now?"

"In a minute," I say it's hard to be mad at him when he was just pushed passed his limits by a teen who was clearly trying to get under his skin. "Lucien please wait outside in the hall for a few minutes while I talk to Mr. Vega." I see him reluctantly agree and walk out into the hall. "Is there any way Lucien won't be suspended for this?" I ask.

Hugo sighs and thinks for a bit before responding to my question. "I will talk to the principal about getting Lucien's suspension reversed. It's clear to me he was being verbally assaulted first. However, he will still have to do community service and other chores around the school since he did physically assault another student."

"Thank you, Hugo your generosity will be greatly appreciated. Farewell." I say as I wave goodbye leaving the classroom. I walk out into the hall to see Lucien waiting for me. He is clearly upset and refuses to look at me. "Let's go home." We walk out to the car and get inside. 

Lucien puts his hood up and crosses his arms as he looks out the window. "I fucking hate school." He says, normally I would scold him for swearing but I can tell he is upset so I let it go. "Everyone picks on me, and I have had it."

"Why do the other students pick on you?" I ask trying to find the source of why he might be getting teased.

"Because of how I look, what I wear, and... you." He has a hard time saying the last part of that sentence. 

I know exactly what he means. "Do you want to go back to therapy?"

"No," He says bluntly.

"Alright, it's your decision. I just want you to be happy."

"If you want me to be happy, then let me meet my Dad." He says as finally looks at me. I never told him the exact reason me and his father broke up. Or rather I just left.

"We have talked about this. It's bec-" I begin to say before he cuts me off.

"No, we haven't! All you say is that you and dad broke up. You never once told me why." I sigh as I pull the car up into our drive way and we both get out.

"There are just some things better not knowing," I say.

"You are not the boss of me! I have every right to meet my father and if you're not gonna help I will find him on my own!" He says then imminently runs into the house up to his room.

I am surprised by his words. So much that I just stand outside speechless. I know I'm not the world's best dad, but I have always tried my hardest. I have never yelled at him before, I let him dress and look the way he wants, and I let him make his own decisions. I don't know what to do anymore.


	4. You scared me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little bit short but I wanted to have the next chapter to be just Smallmarch.

I have been sitting in our library, for a couple hours now. Trying to find a way to explain to Lucien why I don't want to meet his father. Eventually, I come up with a reasonable answer. I make my way over to Lucien's room and knock on the door. After a short while of no response, I knock again.

"Lucien," I say. Again no response. I open his door and take a few steps into his room. He is gone and the window is open. A feeling of dread washes over me as I am panic and go over to the window to look out. There is no sign of him anywhere. I quickly get out my phone to call him. He luckily picks up.

"Where the hell are you!?" I yell into the phone.

"I am just out on a walk... Sheesh, you don't need to know where I am every minute of the day..." Lucien says.

"Come home right now!" My voice is getting louder and I am sure he is a bit shocked.

"Okay whatever... you don't have to yell..." He said and hung up. About ten minutes later I hear him open and close the front door. I run over to him hugging him tightly refusing to let go.

"Dad," He says in annoyance and trys to wiggle out of my grasp. Which only makes me tighten my arms around on him more.

"What were you thinking?!" I say as I look him in the eye. I am so angry and relieved that he is safe at the same time.

"I just want to go for a walk is all. It's not like it is the first time I have snuck out before..." He says as he rolls his eyes at me.

"You scared me. What would I have done if something happened to you?" I say as I take a deep breath to try and relax. He is now looking at the ground. I can tell he feels bad for what he did.

"I just..." He mumbles. "Needed some time by myself..."

"I thought that he might have..." I say before I stop myself. "Just don't do that again. If you need to get out of the house you tell me first. I was really worried about you." He nodded still refusing to look at me. "Just go to your room." 

He begins walking over to the stair case before he turns around and looks at me. "I'm sorry dad." He says quietly.

I look at him and sigh. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to lose my temper. Just please don't ever scare me like that again. I love you."

He nodded. "I love you too..." He then went to his room.

I flopped down onto the couch to relax a bit eventually falling asleep.


	5. It's been a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the sex scene. I stayed up till around 4 in the morning so I could finish this. So if there are any errors it's because I am tired.

After a while, I heard a knock at the door that woke me up from my slumber. I got up and went over peering through the window to see who it was. I smiled and opened the door. "Robert," I say. "Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"I uh wanted to see how you were doing. You know because of this morning." He said. "And I brought over some red wine."

I smiled. "You came over at the right time I could really use a drink," I said and let him in.

"Also I saw Lucien out in the woods earlier and I was talking to him before you called him," Robert said as he set the wine bottle on the coffee table while I got some glasses.

"Oh," I say simply. "He had snuck out and I was worried about him." I poured us some wine and handed him a glass.

"Yeah, he told me." We both sat down on the couch. "He told me everything actually." He looked at me as he took a sip of his wine. "Look I know its none of my business but I think you should at least tell him something about his father."

"His father is not a good person..." I say as I took a sip of wine. "Ash would sometimes..." It's hard for me to finish the end of my sentence.

"Did he... hurt you two?" He asked with a look of concern on his face. All I could do was nod. I then feel him put his arm around me pulling me close to him. I put my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you went through all of that." 

I turn to look at him and I feel my self inching closer to him. He gently puts his hand on my cheek and kisses me. I wrap my arms around him deepening the kiss. His tongue starts demanding entrance into my mouth and I gladly accept. I can taste the whiskey and cigarettes on his lips. I began to subconsciously take off his jacket and then he pushes me down on the couch. I am a bit shocked at first by the sudden change in position and let out a noise somewhere between pleasure and frighten. However, he then pulls away much to my annoyance.

"Dames are you sure?" He asks as he sits up a bit still looking at me. "I don't want to feel like I am taking advantage of you while you're upset."

"I'm not upset. It's just... been a while since I have..." I say as I feel my face heating up. He seems surprised at first but then smiles.

"Are sure you want to continue?" He asked me and all I can do is nod. "Okay just say something if you want to stop."

"Then shall we move this to the bedroom?" I say as I sit up on the couch and hold my hand out to him. He smiles and takes my hand and I lead him to my bedroom. We barely get into my room before he wraps his arms around and kisses me again. I manage to shut the door as he begins to unbutton my shirt and kiss my neck. A moan slips out of my mouth as I lift his shirt off of him. I see some scars on his chest and I run my fingertips over one.

"That one is from a bar fight a few years ago," Robert told me as he pulled me over to the bed. I push him down on the bed and sat on his lap.

"I would wish you would be more careful. It looks like it used to hurt." I gently kiss the scar as my hands rest on his chest. I feel him put his hands on my thighs and then move them up to my butt. I let out another moan and he chuckles. He sits up and starts kissing and biting at my neck and shoulder again. I grab onto him as more moans escape my mouth. Next thing I know he has pushed me down on the bed and removed my pants. He then removes my boxers as I get to work unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. I began stroking his erection and I can hear him groaning in pleasure as I rub my thumb over the tip of his dick.

"Ahhn f-fuck Dames..." Robert groans deep in his throat as he fingers me. I bite my lip trying to stay quiet. He teases me by rubbing his fingers in the right spot to only move them on purpose. I am getting so desperate that I push him on his back and sit on his lap lowering myself on his dick. It takes a while for me to adjust to his size before I start moving up and down on him. He grabs my hips to help me move faster and slam me down harder. I bite down on my lip so hard that it draws some blood and I have to cover my mouth with my hand to muffle my moans. He sits up and kisses me as he licks the drop of blood off my lip. I can't help but claw at his back as I feel myself getting closer. He must be getting close as well as low groans keep escaping his mouth. I then feel him cum inside me and then I feel myself cumming soon after. I buried my face in the crook of his neck to silence my screams. It takes a while for us to move from our positions as our bodies relax after the sex high. He lets go of me and I lie down on my bed to catch my breath. He lies down next to me as he gently brushes my hair out of my face.

"That was amazing." I finally manage to say.

"Yeah, it was." He lies on his side with his arm propping him up. "We should do that more often." 

I smile and nod as I press myself up against his chest. He put his arm around me and I can already feel myself drifting off to sleep. His heartbeat soothing to me as his arm tightens around me slowly stroking my back. He gives me a kiss on my forehead before I fall asleep.


	6. Was it a Dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this much within a day. Anyway, the next chapter might be a bit too heavy for some people. I might have to raise the rating again depending on how descriptive I get in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I love getting comments it has been a good motivation for me to continue this story knowing people are actually reading this. Thanks!

A breeze of cold air hits me. I open my eyes and my vision is very blurry. I try to move my hands to rub my eyes but I can't. It takes me a while to realize that my hands are tied to the head board. I'm so confused I look around with my still blurry vision unable to move my head. I can see Robert is still asleep next to me I try to nudge him to get his attention but I am finding it hard to move any part of my body. Then another cold breeze hits me I can just barely see it but a window is open. Strange I don't remember opening that window. I can feel my vision slowly clearing up and then it finally hits me that I am tied to my bed. My heart begins pounding in my chest and I began hyperventilating but very quietly. This feeling is all too familiar. In the corner of my field of vision, I spot movement. I can sorta see a figure stand in the corner of my bedroom. At first, it looks like a shadowy figure but then it takes a few steps forward towards me. When it reaches the beam of moonlight pouring in through the window I can start to make out just who it is. The figure keeps walking slowly towards me until it is a few inches away from me. I close my eyes hoping it would just go away. I can then feel it breathing on me I keep my eyes shut refusing to look at it. It finally speaks and I would recognize that voice anywhere. I want to scream but it's trapped in my throat. "I said look at me." The voice repeats itself. It's an order and to my dismay, I do as I am told slowly I open my eyes. The face in front of me has very pale skin, almost completely black eyes, and icy white hair which reminded me that he was albino and somewhat passed it onto our son. "I missed you..."

I finally let out the scream that has boiled up inside my throat. As I quickly sat up I realize it was morning and that my hands weren't tied to the headboard anymore. I hear my bathroom door that is connected to my room open. I see Robert standing there naked except for the towel around his waist looking at me with a confused face.

"What is it?" He asks as he looks around the room completely puzzled to my scream.

"I-I.... thought..." Is the best I can get out of my mouth as I look around the room to only find nothing there. 

"I think you just had a nightmare is all." He said as he combs his hair back with his fingers and begins walking over to me and sits on the bed.

"It felt so real..." I mumble a bit. He pulls me close and kisses my forehead I can finally start to feel myself relax. 

"Nightmares can feel very real." He says as he gently strokes my long hair.

"Well did you know that the word 'Nightmare' is derived from the Old English "mare" which is usually depicted as a small female demon and/or occasional goblin. It would usually sit upon the person's chest in an attempt to suffocate them." I say as though nothing happened. "However it felt more like Sleep Paralysis."

"Well, whats the difference."

"In a nightmare, one can usually move freely. While in an episode of sleep paralysis the person is unable to move and can only move their eyes." I say. "Sleep paralysis is much worst because you are completely helpless. Unlike in a nightmare usually, the person would wake up right before death in the dream. That doesn't always happen with sleep paralysis." I buried my face in his shoulder all I want is for him to hold me tighter which he gladly does. When he senses that I am finally okay he gets up to go finish getting ready in the bathroom. I take one final deep breath before I get out of bed and I feel a gust of cold wind hit me. That's when I realize the window is still open. I walk over to it and as I am inspecting it I see the slight rope burns on my wrist. I am completely puzzled by this.

"Maybe you want to put some pants on before you go looking out the window," Robert says after leaving the bathroom. I feel my face flush and I quickly put on some boxers followed by a pair of pants. I look up and see him smirking at me. I can't help myself but smile as I put on a shirt over my binder and then put on my glasses. Luckily it's Saturday and I don't have work on weekends.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I ask as I walk over to him.

"No, I actually should get home and feed Betsy." He says as he puts on his favorite leather jacket. 

"Alright then." We both go downstairs. 

"Hey, do you want to come to the bar with me and Mary tonight?" He asked as he holds my hand. 

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe if Lucien stays at one of his friend's house tonight I'll go with you both." I say I don't want to leave Lucien home alone for that long especially at night.

"Kay just send me a message or letter or whatever," Robert says and kisses my cheek before leaving. I smile as he does that and then close the door. I go to the kitchen and make myself some breakfast then afterwards I go outside to tend to my flowers. Around noon I hear Lucien come outside after just waking up to greet me.

"Good morning or should I say good afternoon," I say as I have just finished planting some flowers in the garden.

"Good... afternoon..." Lucien mumbles still half asleep. He may be a grump a lot of the time, but I always taught him to have manners. He tries to adjust his eyes to the brightness of the sun.

"Are you going to hang out with your friends today? Maybe even stay the night at one of their houses?" I ask he seems a bit confused.

"Why? I thought I would be ground, for sneaking out last night." 

"Well I am just suggesting, and you're not grounded," I say as I stand up. "Also If I were to ground you I would make you go out all day because you are happy just staying at home all day."

He chuckles a bit. "Yeah alright. I have been wanting to go to the skatepark with some friends anyway."

"Good, then I hope you have a great time. I will be out with Robert and Mary tonight as well."

"Kay," Lucien said and went back in the house. I began watering the flowers. I did everything I could to distract myself from that horrible nightmare or sleep paralysis I had. However, I was finding it difficult too. I kept wondering how I got rope burns on my wrist and why my bedroom window was open. I eventually just forced myself to stop thinking about it and look forward to my outing with my dear friends later tonight.


	7. It all happened so fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ATTENTION* 
> 
> This chapter does consist of attempted rape by Ash (Ash is a dick). I found this chapter the hardest to write and I tried to be as less descriptive as possible. Also just remember people deal with being in a situation like this one differently. If this is too much for anyone just skip this chapter. I am so sorry. I do NOT promote any kind of rape.

I was in the library writing a letter to dear Robert. Informing him that I would love to accompany him and Mary to the bar. I probably wrote more than needed but I wanted to mention how I would like to start a relationship with him. When I was finished I folded it up and put it in an envelope. Finishing it off with my favorite seal of a bat. 

"Dad I'm leaving." I hear Lucien called out to me. I walk down the stairs and see him putting on his backpack and get his skateboard.

"Okay wear a helmet."

"But dad helmets are so uncool." He groans in annoyance as he rolls his eyes.

"I don't care. You are lucky I even let you skateboard in the first place. Now if I hear that you get injured and you weren't wearing a helmet. That will be the end of skateboarding." I don't like it when I have to talk to him like that but I have to make sure he is safe. I pour his favorite drink of strawberry lemonade into a water bottle and hand it to him. "Am I clear?"

He grumbles a bit folding his arms in front of his chest before he takes the drink. "Crystal..." 

"Oh, will you also put this letter in Mr. Small's mailbox," I say as I hand him the letter.

"Well whats in it for me?" He says with a smirk.

"You can live in my house for one more day." I joke and hear him chuckle a bit before he takes the letter. "Be careful."

"Ugh, I know dad. You don't have to tell me that all the damn time." He says and puts on his helmet and leaves the house. I sigh and let it go. 

I go and get ready while I wait for Robert to knock on my door. After a while, I hear a few knocks on the door while I am still getting ready. "It's open," I yell assuming he would just come in. I hear the front door open and then close followed by footsteps up the stairs. I finish getting ready and take one last look in the mirror. I hear someone clearing their throat and I immediately freeze. All the joy and excitement I was feeling was washed away and replaced with fear and terror. After gathering up the courage I slowly walk out of the bathroom to see Ash standing in my room. He looks at me and smiles and I am too afraid to even talk.

"Dani oh how I missed you." He says and takes few steps over to me. Every step he takes forward I find myself taking steps back trying to put distance between us. "Why did you run away from me?"

"Because..." Was all I could think to say. I then feel the wall stop me from backing up even further.

"'Because' is not an answer darling." He says. He is now only a couple inches from me. I hear the thud as he puts his hand up against the wall near my head and he leans in closer. "Dani you took our child and left. I want an explanation."

"My name is Damien..." I mumble a bit. I keep trying to back up against the wall trying to get away from him. I am shaking and my heartbeat feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. As much as I want to scream I hold it in. I figure it's better to remain calm and do as he says.

"You will always be Danielle to me." He says in his low voice. I feel him grab my chin and lean in to kiss me. I keep my lips shut and refuse to move. I hear him growl in annoyance and move his hand from my chin to my throat and slightly squeeze. I can't help but gasp and he takes that chance to put his tongue in my mouth. I try to push him off but he won't budge. His hand leaves my throat and rips open my shirt. I can't move I am too stunned. He then tries to unhook my binder and I slap him hard across his face. I see the bright red mark on his cheek before he covers it with his hand. I feel all the color drain from my face as he looks at me with a death glare. He grabs me tightly by the throat again leaning in close. "Don't you ever do that again!" He says as he grits his teeth before smacking me across my face. He then roughly throws me down on the bed face first into the mattress. I feel tears rolling down my cheeks knowing what he is going to do.

"Stop... stop it... Ash..." I manage to say but he just ignores me. I feel him take my shirt off completely and then my binder. I attempt to cover myself but he pins my arms behind my back.

"You're so beautiful." I hear him whisper in my ear. He grinds his hips against me and I feel his boner through his pants. 

"Stop stop stop... I don't want this..." My vision is blurry because of all the tears building up in my eyes. I feel my stomach turn when he pulls down my pants.

"Dames are you ready to go?" I hear Robert call out to me from down stairs. 

"Fuck" Ash curses as he wraps his hand around my mouth. "Not a word." He whispers to me. Robert starts walking up the stairs towards my room.

"Dames..." Robert says right before entering. He is speechless eyes widen as he is trying to understand the situation. I finally feel Ash take his hands off me I quickly grab my shirt and run over to Robert. Robert wastes no time wrapping his arms around me never taking his eyes off Ash. They both just stare at each other for a while before Ash gets off my bed and starts to walk out of the room.

"I suppose I will see you both around," Ash says and leaves the room and then the house shutting the front door behind him.

"Damien I am sorry," Robert says and tightens his arms around me. I began to break down crying on his shoulder. I cry till I have no more tears to cry. When I finish I look at him and he wipes the tears from my cheek. "I'm sorry I should have gotten here sooner."

"It's fine... I am just glad you came at all," I say and pull away to get dressed. "Well, let's go we shouldn't keep Mary waiting." I am still shaking.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I want to go and try to forget about this..." I say and go to fix my makeup. "I don't want to be in this house right now. He now knows where I live"

"Okay," He says. "We should also call the cops."

"No all they can do is take a statement. They won't be able to do anything else."

"That is better than nothing. We have to report him." He says. "He can't get you now. You're safe."

I turn to look at him. "Okay, but can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Sure" He takes my hand and we leave to go to the bar together. I do my best to not think about it and just enjoy a night out. I drank more than I anticipated so much more that I had a hard time standing up straight. A small breeze would be able to knock me over. I then vaguely remember Robert taking me to his house and putting me in his bed where I fell asleep.


	8. The world's worst hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so late but I had stuff to do like scheduling my classes and shit. Today is also my birthday! YAY! Sooo next chapter might be late as well my friend is coming to visit me for less than a week. There is also an easter egg in this story and I want to see if anyone can figure it out. Whoever finds it and types in the comments first will win my love and affection. (shittest prize ever!!!) Best of luck.

The light pouring into the room caused me to wake up. I held my head as I had a pounding headache. I slowly sat up and took notice that I wasn't in my bedroom. I tried to remember what happened last night. I rub my eyes and then realize I never took off my makeup from last night. I didn't even have to look in the mirror to know I had raccoon eyes from my eyeliner smearing.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I hear Robert say to me as he enters the room with Besty who jumps onto the bed. He then chuckles a bit at my raccoon eyes but then smiles he didn't seem to mind.

"What happened?" I asked trying to get my eyes to focus. I could feel Betsy cuddling up next to me as I pet her smooth furry. She rests her little head on my leg and I try not to move too much.

"Well, we went to the bar and you drank too much." He said and handed me a cup of coffee and medicine for my hangover. He then gently pushes a strand of hair out of my face tucking it behind my ear. I couldn't help but smile as I feel his strong hand in my hair.

"Oh, now I remember why I wanted to drink..." I say as I take the medicine and then a sip of coffee. I hear my phone buzz. I pick it up to see Lucien has been texting me. "It's noon already," I say as I get up careful not to disturb Betsy.

"Yeah, I thought I should just let you sleep. I didn't know you could drink some much." 

"I need to get home," I say as I put my shoes on. "Thank you for letting me stay the night." 

"Anytime babe." He says and sits down on the bed. I smile and lean in putting my hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek. "So can I see you tonight?"

"Of course as long as there is no alcohol involved," I say as I stand up to only feel him put his arms around me and pull me onto his lap. 

"I don't really want you to leave..." He mumbles and buries his face in my neck. I sigh a bit and wrap my arms around him. I run my fingers through his hair. After a while, he looks at me and pulls me into a kiss. I kiss back and soon we are making out. However, I know if I don't stop this now I won't be able to stop later. I reluctantly pull back and he basically growls. "Dames..."

"I'm sorry darling but if we don't stop here then we will go all the way and I have to get home," I say and get off of his lap.

"Argh fine...' He grumbles a bit.

"I will make this up to you tonight." I finished getting dressed and give him one last kiss. "Goodbye," I say and leave to go home. 

When I get home I see Lucien on the couch watching tv. "Hey, did you have fun?" I ask.

"Yeah. Where did you go?" He asks.

"Well... I went to a bar with Robert and Mary last night." I said still feeling the hangover still.

"So you drank till you were drunk?" He said knowing I'm not the type to just get drunk. "I have never seen you drink more than two glasses."

"Yeah well, I was a bit upset..." I started to say but stopped myself. 

"Huh? Why?" 

"Uh, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm just going to go lie down for awhile." I say as I go to my room but stop. I just didn't want to be in that room so I went to the library room in the house and lied down on one of the couches. I was able to fall asleep again for a couple hours. When I woke up I heard Lucien talking to someone in his room. I got up and went to his room and saw him on his cell phone. As soon as he saw me he hung up.

"What?!" He asked a bit angry that I had eavesdropped on him.

"Who were you talking too?" 

"None of your business!"

"Don't talk to me like that," I say and cross my arms across my chest.

Lucien frowned and grabbed his skateboard. "I'm going out."

"And where are you going?" 

"Out"

"Lucien," I say and put my hand on his shoulder. "Just take a breath. I understand if you want to go out, for a while but if you want to go out you need to tell me where you are going."

"Okay, I'm going to the coffee spoon..." He mumbles.

"Alright just be careful," I say and he walks out the door. I can't help myself but worry about him. He has been really distracted and distant from me for a few days now. Now he is talking on the phone with someone and clearly, he doesn't want me to know about it. I attempted to calm myself down my going outside and tending to my garden. I just kept getting a bad feeling that Lucien is mixed up in a bad situation. I don't know how I can help him without invading his personal space. 

I always knew that raising a child was hard but I never thought I would be doing it alone at the age of 23. However, when I found out I was pregnant with Lucien it really forced me to clean up my act. I did however like the life I was living. I used to be the groupie for a band name the 'Scream Queens' and I was really good friends with the lead singer and her girlfriend. Occasionally I was even the drug deal but I quit that after I got pregnant. I vaguely remember the night where I was really drunk and Ash took advantage of me. I remember telling my dear friend about it to only find out I had slept with her ex. I expected her to yell and cut me out but she just told me to stay away from him for my own safety. She told me he was abusive and she was really worried about me getting into a possible relationship with him. I probably would never even consider dating him if it weren't for the fact that he was the father. When I eventually got up the nerve to leave him. I was too ashamed of myself for letting it go on for so long that I never even called her to tell her. I left that life behind and decided to put my Information Technology Management degree to use. I sometimes regret not staying in contact with her and the band but I figure it is for the best. I am thinking all of this as I am planting flowers and hoping Lucien is okay.


End file.
